headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Kirkman
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Comic books | roles = Writer; Letterer; Executive producer | date of birth = November 30th, 1978 | place of birth = Richmond, Kentucky | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Marvel Zombies The Walking Dead | first = Walking Dead 1 }} Robert Kirkman is an American writer of comic books, television, and a television executive. He was born in Richmond, Kentucky on November 30th, 1978. He is best known for the creation of the award-winning comic book series The Walking Dead, which began publication by Image Comics in 2003, and became a part of Kirkman's creator-owned imprint, Skybound Entertainment, in 2010. Robert Kirkman served as an executive producer on The Walking Dead television series on AMC and has also written scripts for numerous episodes of the show. Many of the story arcs from the TV program are adapted from issues of the comic series. Robert Kirkman also brought his love of the undead to Marvel Comics where he spearheaded the publisher's "Marvel Zombies" line of comic titles. Robert Kirkman also created the supernatural monster-hero The Astounding Wolf-Man, which began in 2007 and ran for twenty-five issues. As a writer # Walking Dead: Vatos (Season 1) # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead (Season 2) # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire (Season 2) # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer (Season 3) # Walking Dead: Isolation (Season 4) # Walking Dead: After (Season 4) # Walking Dead: Strangers (Season 5) As a comic writer # Walking Dead 1 # Walking Dead 2 # Walking Dead 3 # Walking Dead 4 # Walking Dead 5 # Walking Dead 6 # Walking Dead 7 # Walking Dead 8 # Walking Dead 9 # Walking Dead 10 # Walking Dead 11 # Walking Dead 12 # Walking Dead 13 # Walking Dead 14 # Walking Dead 15 # Walking Dead 16 # Walking Dead 17 # Walking Dead 18 # Walking Dead 19 # Walking Dead 20 # Walking Dead 21 # Walking Dead 22 # Walking Dead 23 # Walking Dead 24 # Walking Dead 25 # Walking Dead 26 # Walking Dead 27 # Walking Dead 28 # Walking Dead 29 # Walking Dead 30 # Walking Dead 31 # Walking Dead 32 # Walking Dead 33 # Walking Dead 34 # Walking Dead 35 # Walking Dead 36 # Walking Dead 37 # Walking Dead 38 # Walking Dead 39 # Walking Dead 40 # Walking Dead 41 # Walking Dead 42 # Walking Dead 43 # Walking Dead 44 # Walking Dead 45 # Walking Dead 46 # Walking Dead 47 # Walking Dead 48 # Walking Dead 49 # Walking Dead 50 # Walking Dead 51 # Walking Dead 52 # Walking Dead 53 # Walking Dead 54 # Walking Dead 55 # Walking Dead 56 # Walking Dead 57 # Walking Dead 58 # Walking Dead 59 # Walking Dead 60 # Walking Dead 61 # Walking Dead 62 # Walking Dead 63 # Walking Dead 64 # Walking Dead 65 # Walking Dead 66 # Walking Dead 67 # Walking Dead 68 # Walking Dead 69 # Walking Dead 70 # Walking Dead 71 # Walking Dead 72 # Walking Dead 73 # Walking Dead 74 # Walking Dead 75 # Walking Dead 76 # Walking Dead 77 # Walking Dead 78 # Walking Dead 79 # Walking Dead 80 # Walking Dead 81 # Walking Dead 82 # Walking Dead 83 # Walking Dead 84 # Walking Dead 85 # Walking Dead 86 # Walking Dead 87 # Walking Dead 88 # Walking Dead 89 # Walking Dead 90 # Walking Dead 91 # Walking Dead 92 # Walking Dead 93 # Walking Dead 94 # Walking Dead 95 # Walking Dead 96 # Walking Dead 97 # Walking Dead 98 # Walking Dead 99 # Walking Dead 100 # Walking Dead 101 # Walking Dead 102 # Walking Dead 103 # Walking Dead 104 # Walking Dead 105 # Walking Dead 106 # Walking Dead 107 # Walking Dead 108 # Walking Dead 109 # Walking Dead 110 # Walking Dead 111 # Walking Dead 112 # Walking Dead 113 # Walking Dead 114 # Walking Dead 115 # Walking Dead 116 # Walking Dead 117 # Walking Dead 118 # Walking Dead 119 # Walking Dead 120 # Walking Dead 121 # Walking Dead 122 # Walking Dead 123 # Walking Dead 124 # Walking Dead 125 # Walking Dead 126 # Walking Dead 127 # Walking Dead 128 # Walking Dead 129 # Walking Dead 130 # Walking Dead 131 # Walking Dead 132 # Walking Dead 133 # Walking Dead 134 # Walking Dead 135 # Walking Dead 136 # Walking Dead 137 # Walking Dead 138 # Walking Dead 139 # Walking Dead 140 # Walking Dead 141 # Walking Dead 142 # Walking Dead 143 # Walking Dead 144 # Walking Dead 145 # Walking Dead 146 # Walking Dead 147 # Walking Dead 148 # Walking Dead 149 # Walking Dead 150 # Walking Dead 151 # Walking Dead 152 # Walking Dead 153 # Walking Dead 154 # Walking Dead 155 # Walking Dead 156 # Walking Dead 157 # Walking Dead 158 # Walking Dead 159 # Walking Dead 160 # Walking Dead 161 # Walking Dead 162 # Walking Dead 163 # Walking Dead 164 # Walking Dead 175 # Walking Dead 187 # Walking Dead: Michonne Special 1 # Walking Dead: The Governor Special 1 # Walking Dead: Tyreese Special 1 As a letterer # Walking Dead 1 # Walking Dead 2 # Walking Dead 3 # Walking Dead 4 # Walking Dead 5 # Walking Dead 6 # Walking Dead 7 # Walking Dead 8 # Walking Dead 9 # Walking Dead 10 # Walking Dead 11 # Walking Dead 12 # Walking Dead 13 # Walking Dead 14 # Walking Dead 15 # Walking Dead 16 # Walking Dead 17 # Walking Dead 18 # Walking Dead 19 As an executive producer # Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye # Walking Dead: Guts # Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs # Walking Dead: Vatos # Walking Dead: Wildfire # Walking Dead: TS-19 # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: 18 Miles Out # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Walk With Me # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Clear # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: Prey # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Dead Weight # Walking Dead: Live Bait # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: After # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: Still # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Self-Help # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: JSS # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Here's Not Here # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: Twice as Far # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters External Links * * Robert Kirkman at Wikipedia * * Category:1978/Births Category:Comic creators Category:Executive producers